The present invention relates to a servo-motor control for use in a control system.
The prior art comprises a bridge circuit incorporating a variable resistor (potentiometer) feeding a servo-motor control. The variable resistor feeds one portion of a relay and the other portion of the relay is connected to another variable resistor driven by the output shaft of the servo-motor. When the control offsets one portion of the bridge, the motor will rotate until the other portion of the bridge is balanced. The control offsets one portion of the bridge by the use of a control mechanism sensitive to the controlled medium which moves the sliding arm on a potentiometer to vary resistance values. Such prior art construction is disclosed, for example, in Automatic Control Principles, published by Honeywell of Minneapolis, Minn. under Publication No. 71-97152 at pages 32-35.